Truth or Dare?
by kelark59
Summary: Basically what it implies. A game of truth or dare with all your favorite Common Law characters!
1. Introduction

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Common Law, would I spend all my time writing fanfiction?**_

Hello everyone! I'm going to play a game of truth or dare with the characters from Common Law. I am inviting you all to join the game! All of the characters are here, and you can send truth or dares for all of them. But I do ask that you try and keep things to a K-T level... Things like this have been pretty popular in other fandoms, and I was sad to know that i'm the only one with this idea for Common Law! Now to go see how our characters are doing...

**Wes:** Are we seriously playing _Truth or Dare?_

**Travis: **Stop whining, it's a game. It's not going to kill you.

**Dakota: **Maybe it'll even be kinda fun! Don't you think so, Peter?

**Peter: **Yeah, maybe, I guess. I'm sorry, the color of these walls is just... distracting and weird.

**Me: **What, i'm sorry, Peter. Do you have _issues _with the color lime green? Does this _bug _you?

**Kendall: **Well... this is slightly weird... did I miss something?

**Alex: **If you did, I did too, because I have _no _idea what's going on.

**Captain: **I do have a problem with the color lime green... it kind of makes me gag.

**Me: **Ugh, fine, all of you people are so _whiny. -_snaps fingers- There, now the walls are purple. Anyone got any problems with purple? No? Good, 'cause I wouldn't give a crap if you did.

**Dr Ryan: **Are you angry about something?

**Me: **Not in particular. I just kind of generally hate everything. IS EVERYONE DONE?!

**Amy: **Yeah, seriously, could we just start already?

**Jonelle: **Oh my God, wow, this is never going to be _over._

**Me: **Calm yourselves! As soon as the lovely people review with some truth or dares, I promise we can start! In the meantime... anyone want a popsicle?

**Travis: **-realizes he is only one with hand raised- What kind?

**Me: **They're push pops. Alright, bye, i'm not sharing my push pops with the greedy readers! NO FROZEN TREATS FOR YOU! Yes, Travis, you may have one.


	2. Part 1

Welcome back! Thank you so much to all the people who sent me truth or dares. I'm going to go and see if the characters are ready to get started.

**Me: **Hello everyone! We ready to start the game? I'm ready when you are!

**Amy: **We were ready a long, long time ago.

**Me: **Well, you don't need to be so huffy about it. First, we have a truth for Kendall, from **Mariagoner.**

**Kendall: **Okay!

**Me: **Do you, or do you not, want to climb a certain blond like a bloody tree?

**Wes: **-perks up in sudden interest- What?

**Kendall: **I... um, I... -gives tiniest nod in history of forever-

**Me: **Alright, moving on, for Kendall's sake... Wes, close your mouth, you'll catch flies. The next one is for everyone in the room, also from **Mariagoner. **In regards to Wes: OCD or not? Does this man have a serious compulsive problem?

**Wes: **What?! No! It's not a problem, it's a preference! I am not OCD!

**Travis: **Yeah you are, dude. It is most definitely a problem.

**Kate: **I would say it's a problem. Yes, he is.

**Amy: **No, not really a problem, just makes him all the more irritating. But no, I don't think he actually has diagnosable OCD.

**Alex: **Uh... not, really, a problem... I mean, at some times, it kind of... can _present _problems... and yeah, I think so.

**Jonelle: **Oh yes, it is absolutely a problem. Annoying, but not OCD, just weird and perfectionist.

**Captain: **I don't see it as being a problem, but I do think he is OCD.

**Kendall: **I don't think it's a problem, it's a strive to absolute perfection. No, I do _not _think he has OCD!

**Dr Ryan: **Well, I can see how it _does _present problems in his life, but I wouldn't really say OCD...

**Me: **I wish we could get the opinions of everyone in therapy too, but they will be back... shortly.

**Wes: **Why do all of these questions directly involve me, yet none are _for _me?

**Me: **Fine. Here, this one's not a truth, it's a dare. The dare is from **1stBonesFan **and it's for you AND Travis...

**Travis: **Oh, what is it?

**Me: **-trying really hard not to grin- They dare you and Wes to hold hands the entire game.

**Wes: **What? No! Do you have any idea how much bacteria is probably on his hands? What kind of a stupid game is this anyway? I am not doing that!

**Me: **Alright. Well, you get one chicken for the game, and the next dare is for you guys to make out... so...

**Wes: **Alright, alright, fine! -grabs Travis' hand quickly-

**Me: **Aw, that's so sweet. Now stay like that for the rest of the game. Oh, hey, guys, your therapy group is back!

**Dakota: **Wait a sec... they're holding _hands _now?!

**Mrs Dumont: **Dakota, leave them alone, they can do whatever they want.

**Travis: **Oh, no, we're...

**Me: **Well, moving on now, because we're running out of time! Alrighty then. This is kinda awkward now. But _that _is really cute. -referring to Travis and Wes-

**Wes: **Shut up.

**Travis: **Alright, that's all the time we have for this chapter, bye guys! Do we still have to hold hands even in between chapters?

**Me: **What do you guys think? I vote yes, purely for the authenticity of the dare. Who else votes yes?

**Dr Ryan, Captain, all group members, Amy, and Kate: **-raise hands-

**Me: **Well alright then. I say it's a yes. Travis and Wes, no buts, ands, or ifs. Be back with more of the game soon!


	3. Part 2

Hey! Amazing reader people! Just a quick heads up: I do not own Miranda Lambert or her music! And, just to recap, DEFINITELY DON'T OWN COMMON LAW! And this one is way longer than I intended... so, sorry if it seems like a run on.

**Me: **Alright, i'm back, who's ready to play!

**Captain: **Er, I guess...

**Me: **That's great news! Because the first dare is for you.

**Captain: **Really?

**Me: **Do I lie to you? Well, for you and Dr Ryan. The dare is from

**LongerWalks-and-Shorter-Talks. **They dare you and Dr Ryan to switch clothes.

**Dr Ryan: **Um... alright... -stands and walks from room, pulling Captain with her-

**Me: **Well, while they're doing that, let's move onto the second dare, which is from **cyjimmimlin **for Wes...

**Wes: **Okay, i'm a little bit scared now...

**Me: **No, no, don't be. This one is a good one, I promise! I'm going to be very amused by this. They dare you to stand on a chair and sing a song_. _The song Mama's Broken Heart, by Miranda Lambert. Yes, don't even ask, you do have to remain holding Travis' hand.

**Wes: **Inhh. I have to _sing?_

**Me: **YES. NOW GET ON THE CHAIR.

**Dr Ryan and Captain: **-walks into room in opposite clothes to see Wes grumbling and standing on a chair-

**Wes: **You know, you can be really pushy...

**Me: **Oh yes I can. And I have anger issues. And, I like Miranda L almost as much as **cyjimmimlin **apparently does. So sing. -puts CD in thousand year old radio-

**Wes: **I cut my bangs with some rusty kitchen scissors, I screamed his name 'till the neighbors called the cops. I numbed the pain at the expense of my liver, don't know what I did next, oh, I know I couldn't stop. Word got around to the barflies and the baptists, my mama's phone started ringing off the hook. I can hear her now saying she ain't gonna have it, don't matter how you feel, it only matters how you look. Go and fix your makeup, girl, it's just a breakup, run and hide your crazy and start acting like a lady; 'cause I raised you better gotta keep it together even when you fall apart, but this ain't my mama's broken heart. Wish I could be just a little less dramatic like a Kennedy when Camelot went down in flames. Leave it to me to be holding the matches when the firetrucks show up and there's nobody else to blame. Can't get revenge and keep a spotless reputation, sometimes revenge is the choice you gotta make. My mama came from the softer generation, where you get a grip and bite your lip just to save a little face. Go and fix your makeup, girl it's just a breakup. Run and hide your crazy and start acting like a lady. 'Cause I raised you better, gotta keep it together even when you fall apart, but this ain't my mama's broken heart. Powder your nose, paint your toes, line your lips and keep 'em closed, cross your legs, dot your eyes and never let 'em see you cry.**_ Travis, stop laughing!_** -punches Travis in the shoulder-

**Travis: **Hey, don't blame me, you're a good singer... -laughing again-

**Wes: **Make Travis do something now! And why _Miranda Lambert?_

**Me: **What do you have against Miranda Lambert? I happen to be a huge fan. And I was getting to that! There are two more dares from **LongerWalks-and-ShorterTalks**, one of which being for Travis and the other for you. I'll start with Travis'. You have to let Peter put full makeup on you while he's blindfolded.

**Travis: **_What?_

**Me: **Be a man and get your makeup done. I mean, Wes just sang a Miranda Lambert song. Which... wait, how do you just have the lyrics memorized, I thought i'd have to give them to you?

**Wes: **-blushes- We're past this now...

**Travis: **Fine! Whatever. Fine! -sits down in chair and crosses arms-

**Peter: **I feel it's only fair to warn you that I have no idea how the hell to do this stuff with my eyes _open. _So good luck, and sorry...

_**Twenty minutes later**_

**Peter: **Um... am I done? Almost done? Can I take the blindfold off?

**Dakota: **Peter, you can take off the blindfold. Holy crap, poor Travis. -giggles-

**Travis: **Why? What happened?

**Wes: **Oh my God, wow. This... you... -uncontrollable laughter-

**Peter: **-looks slightly horrified and very guilty- I am so sorry I just did that to your face...

**Me: **Uh... you know, I... not even going to comment on this. -hands Travis a hand mirror-

**Travis: **What the hell?! Oh my God.

**Jonelle: **This is fantastic! -laughing-

**Me: **Uh... go wash that off. -waits- Okay, now I have some truths for you guys. First is from **1stBonesFan. **What is your honest opinion of Travis and Wes' relationship?

**Jonelle: **Everyone's lives would be made easier if they'd just cram their tongues inside each other's mouths already. Everyone in agreement?

**Kendall: **No! No, I am not. I don't think that either of them is gay.

**Me: **So... everyone but Kendall. _Interesting. _Alright. The next truth is from

**LongerWalks-and-ShorterTalks. **Huh, I really need to thank them for contributing so much! Thank you! The question is, do you think Wes and Travis make a cute couple?

**Dr Ryan: **Oh, I think so. What do you guys think? -referring to therapy group-

**Dakota: **I think that they are _adorable._

**Kendall: **Well, maybe, if they were an actual couple!

**Mrs Dumont: **Denial is just a river, Kendall...

**Me: **Oh, hey, they're back! Hi guys! We absolutely weren't just talking about you!

**Travis: **Uh... should we be worried?

**Alex: **Nope, nothing at all to be worried about!

**Amy: **Well, _that _didn't sound as casual as you probably hoped it would.

**Me: **Okay, and we also have one last dare for this chapter, for Wes, from

**LongerWalks-and-ShorterTalks.** They dare you to be as disorganized and messy as possible. Starting now, for the rest of the game.

**Wes: **-groans heavily- Do I have... you know, never mind, I know the answer... -untucks shirt and rumples hair- Might as well get a heas start before the next chapter.

**Travis: **Let me help! -starts poking at Wes-

**Me: **-snorts- No, no, not a couple at all. Uh... i'm just gonna... yeah, leave them to this... bye, be back with more awesomeness for all you amazing people later!


	4. Part 3

Hi! I don't own Adam Lambert. Or the song mentioned/sung in this chapter. Or Common Law... yeah. Also, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, especially

**LongerWalks-and-ShorterTalks **and **Mariagoner. **You guys are super mega awesome with a pack of crackers! Okay then.

**Me: **Hello everyone! Part three is now in commission! Our first dare... is from **1stBonesFan **for Kendall. They dare you to stand in a corner and twirl around for the next three rounds.

**Kendall: **Uh oh, I get motion sickness...

**Me: **I kill you if I have to clean up character vomit...

**Kendall: **Um... alright. Well then.

**Wes: **I don't think it's very fair to make her do something that might make her sick... And then threaten her with it!

**Me: **Well, of course it's not. But I have to listen to reviewers, so she has to spin. And I am not trying to threaten her, just being honest, so I can't do much about it... Now spin! And, of course, while she does this, we better get the next three over with before she vomits. The dare is for Travis from **1stBonesFan**, who has been giving me so much wonderful contribution on this! She dares you to sing If I had you by Adam Lambert, while looking Wes straight in the face.

**Travis: **That's weird. Not as weird as having Peter put _makeup _on me was, but still weird...

**Me: **Yes. That's understandable. -puts CD in previously mentioned very old radio-

**Travis: **-rolls eyes- I need the lyri- wait, never mind, found them... So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather and i'm doing me up in a black color liner and i'm working my strut but I know it don't matter all we need in this world is some love. There's a thin line, 'tween the dark side, and the light side, baby tonight. It's a struggle, gotta rumble, tryin' to fight it. But if I had you, that would be the only thing i'd ever need. Yeah if I had you, the money fame and fortune never could compete. If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstacy. Yeah if I had you, y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-y-you. If I had you. From New York to LA, getting high rock and rollin' get a room, trash it up, till it's ten in the morning. Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Mazaradis, what they need in this world is some love. There's a thin line, 'tween a wild time, and a fat line, baby tonight. It's a struggle, gotta rumble, trying to fight it. But if I had you, that would be the only thing i'd ever need. Yeah if I had you, the money fame and fortune never could compete. If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstacy! Yeah if I had you, y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-y-you. If I had... the flashing of the lights, it might feel so good! But I got you stuck on my mind! The fashion and the stage, it might get me high, but it don't mean a thing tonight. That would be the only thing i'd ever need. Yeah if I had you, the money fame and fortune never could compete. If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstacy! Yeah if I had you, y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-y-you. But if I had you, that would be the only thing i'd ever need. Yeah if I had you, the money fame and fortune never could compete. If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstacy! Yeah if I had you, y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-y-you. If I had you. Dude, stop staring at me like that or I will _choke you. _

**Me: **Alright, hey, no strangulation threats... The next question is from **Mariagoner **for Wes. What do you miss the most about Alex? And what could help you get over it?

**Wes: **What?! Um... okay, fine. I really miss... just being able to sit and talk for hours. And I miss regular human contact...

**Kendall: **Would you people _hurry up! _I'm going to _die!_

**Me: **Patient. This is the last one and then you can stop. Alex: **Mariagoner **dares you to say why you divorced Wes. Because _seriously. _He's, like, _perfect. _How could you let this _happen?!_

**Alex: **I, uh... okay. I divorced him because I really can't handle the fact that his life is in danger on a near-daily basis. I just don't get what compels him to do that, and I don't want to be the one who deals with him. And the thing that totally just pushed me to the absolute edge was when he got _shot..._

**Wes: **I was not _shot. _I came close to being shot. But I wasn't shot.

**Alex: **Don't get technical about this! You were in the hospital for a wound given to you by a bullet. I think that's close enough to being shot that I can classify it that way!

**Me: **Kendall! Stop spinning and sit down before you puke.

**Kendall: **Oh my God, thank you. -sits down, breathing heavily-

**Me: **I meant in your chair. But, but you know, it's... whatever, sit there if you really want to...

**Wes: **So now our divorce is because of what I do?

**Alex: **It always was! We never fought at all when you were a lawyer. In your life with me, that's what you were meant to do.

**Wes: **Well in _my _life, I was meant to be a detective. This is where I'm supposed to be and we _all _know it!

**Me: **How did we get back to this?! Okay, we're out of time, bye everyone! Thanks for reading, please review!

**Wes: **Not all of this is my fault, Alex!

**Alex: **I know that! But how much of it _is?_

**Me: **You know, I kinda liked it better when you were blaming yourselves. JUST BECAUSE IT WASN'T SO LOUD!

**Wes: **Oh my God. It is my fault. One of the worst failures of my life was entirely my fault and _oh my God._

**Me: **'Kay, bye!


	5. Part 4

A/N- Okay, so first of all, OMG I'M SO SORRY AUGH. Now that THAT'S over and done with, thank y'all so much for submitting so many AMAZING things, I am gonna put all of them in this chapter. Also, Common Law. Let us weep for our fallen show. -weep- Okay. Now ON with the Truth or Dare!

**Me: **I'm _ba-ack. _To start us off right away, a truth for everyone, from **Gananimal, **who has an awesomely creepy picture, by the way. Was Captain Sutton more scary before when he was all... raugh, Hulk smash, or is he scarier now with the whole 'positive ion in the universe' crap?

**Wes: **Oh my god, _definitely _scarier now. At least back then he was _predictable, _now you have no _idea _what kind of thing is about to fly out of his mouth! I mean, _couple's therapy... _no offense, Captain, but... I... uh...

**Me: **Ah... alright, moving on! Speaking of Wes, you've got mail! A dare from **SketchGal2. **She dares you to serenade 'Never Knew I Needed' by NeYo. Not a genre I usually listen to, but I actually like this song, it's pretty cool. Oh! Wait, I left out the last part. You have to serenade Never Knew I Needed, to Travis. Right.

**Wes: **-blinks- Why the hell does everyone want me to sing?!

**Me: **-smirks and turns on radio again-

**Wes: **For the way you changed my plans, for being the perfect distraction, for the way you took the idea that I have of everything that I wanted to have, and made me see that there was something missing, oh yeah. For the ending of my first begin, and for the rare and unexpected friend, for the way you're something that i'd never choose, but at the same time something I don't wanna lose, and never wanna be without ever again. You're the best thing I never knew I needed. So when you were here I had no idea. You're the best thing I never knew I needed, so now it's so clear, I need you here always. My accidental happily ever after, the way you smile and how you comfort me with your laughter. I must admit you were not a part of my book, but now if you open it up and take a look, you're the beginning and end of every chapter. You're the best thing I never knew I needed, so when you were here I had no idea. You're the best thing I never knew I needed, so now it's so clear, I need you here always. Who knew that I could be so unexpectedly undeniably happier, sitting with you right here, right here next to me? Girl, you're the best. You're the best thing I never knew I needed, so when you were here I had no idea. You're the best thing I never knew I needed, so now it's so clear, I need you here always. Now it's so clear, I need you here always.

**Dakota: **Holy crap it's like it was _written _for you! -fangirl squee-

**Me: **Dakota. I agree it is adorable but we do not have time to be the fangirls we are. The next truth is, also for Wes... sorry, don't give me that look, I have no power over them, only over you! **Mariagoner **wants to know, what kind of girl are you looking for? And is red hair and a kick-ass propensity for high-tech gear a good sign?

**Wes: **Well, frankly, right now i'm not looking for any girl, but... if I was, yes, she would probably have red hair. Everyone I have ever dated had red hair, except Alex and... someone else.

**Me: **Ohh, intriguing, who was the other person and what color was their hair?

**Wes: **-coughs- Their name was Phoenix Illeson, they had blonde hair...

**Me: **I see. But mostly red hair. Interesting. -looks at Kendall and throws a shoe at Peter just for fun because i'm a sadist- O-kayyy. Now. Wes and Travis, this is for you. And... well, for both of these next dares, you're allowed to stop holding hands, okay? **1StBonesFan **would _appreciate _it if the two of you... kissed. For at least five seconds. With tongue. Because apparently everyone else in this fandom is just as sadistic as myself.

**Travis: **-surprised coughing fit- _What?! _Are you serious right now? I have to _kiss _him?

**Wes: **Ugh. Whatever, Travis, stop being a dumb baby! -grabs Travis' collar, kisses him. Five seconds. With tongue because he's a good listener-

**Me: **Now you also have to tell us what you thought of that.

**Wes: **-snorts- You'd think he'd be better at that, with all the practice he gets.

**Travis: **-rubbing lips together- Wes. Dude. Do you use, like, cherry chap stick, or something? My whole effing mouth tastes like cherries.

**Wes: **Um. No? I chew strawberry gum a lot, though, if that helps?

**Me: **Moving on! God, I do not want to know what Wes' mouth tastes like unless I get to know first hand! Now also from **1stBonesFan, **Kendall must stand on her head for five minutes.

**Kendall: **-groans but complies-

**Me: **Now, also for Wes and Travis, from the person who seconded that little fiasco a moment ago, **raven2547, **you must hug each other for a full minute. We'll start your timer when we start Kendall's. Go! Okay, now, also for Travis, from **Sapphyah30 **while you're hugging Wes. Who do you think is prettier, Wes or Dr Ryan?

**Travis: **Well, you phrased that question with a loophole. Both are attractive, but I would not classify Wes as _pretty. _So Dr Ryan. I just out-psychology'd you.

**Me: **Okay. Sure you did. Now, Dakota. **Sapphyah30 **would also like to know who you think is a cuter couple. Wes and Alex, or Wes and Travis?

**Wes: **-indignantly- I'm not in a relationship with either of them, so it's moot!

**Alex: **Wes. You just made out with him. Get over yourself.

**Dakota: **That's pretty tough. Probably Wes and Travis, though, because _God, _really? Come on.

**Me: **Okay, boys, hug is over. Travis, also from **Sapphyah30**, who is a better partner, Phil or Wes? And give at least three reasons.

**Travis: **Wes. No argument. First of all, Phil is a douche bag. And I could never trust Phil the way I trust Wes, and the way that you _should _trust your partner. Second of all, I like having soemone to argue with. And third of all, Phil never took anything serious, y'know? It's more fun to be late for crap when someone yells at you for it.

**Me: **Oh trust me, I know. Now, next from **dontblinkgrande, **I have a dare for Cap. Of course, in the first chapter, you told us that lime green doesn't exactly sit well with you. He wants you to wear only lime green for the remainder of the game. Now go change. Also, while i'm announcing dares, thank you **Gananimal **for this one, for Travis. You have to switch clothes with Alex and wear her clothes for the rest of the game.

**Alex: **_Please. _He could not rock these heels the way I do. He'd break his neck.

**Me: **Well, that's not my fault _or _yours, so go switch. Wes, you have to go with them because you aren't allowed to let go of Travis' hand.

-they come back, Wes laughing, Travis stumbling in a skirt and heels, and Alex trying not to trip over the baggy legs of jeans that are too big on her form-

**Me: **Ah... okay then. Also from the lovely person who gave me this little treat her, I have two questions. The first one is for Wes. Is it true that you have feelings for Dr Ryan?

**Wes:**-huffs- Are you referring to my dreams, because I thought we already clarified that! And _no _I do not have _feelings _for our therapist... and besides, Travis had those dreams too!

**Me: **Travis doesn't count because he probably has sex dreams about everyone he meets. And I never once mentioned dreams. You got all defensive about nothing. That, to me, says you're lying. But i've tortured you enough, so let's move on, shall we? Also from my lovely new friend **Gananimal, **a question for Alex. Are you jealous of the bond that Wes and Travis have, and do you think you could ever come to terms with Wes' career change?

**Alex: **I don't care. Wes can do whatever he wants, he's a full grown man, i'm not his mother, I don't care who he loves or pretends not to. Although I think he'd be cuter with Kendall. And... I think that I did come to terms with it when we got divorced. If I was his wife, I don't think I would. But as his friend, it's the same thing, I don't care what he does.

**Me: **Ouch. That was so bitter, I think I need to go eat some sugar to get the bitter taste outta my mouth. So, before I leave, I have one last thing to say. Whoever you are, 'Mona', I don't really care if you think my story is dumb. No one tied you down and forced you to read it. And you _had _to know what to expect as soon as you read the story summary. Please don't review on any of my stories, or comment any of my stories on AO3, if you can't restrain yourself from putting me down. If you have to do that, could you at least do it _intelligently _next time? I'd be much less averse to listen to your opinion if you presented a valid argument. Thank you.


End file.
